


Back to the Future

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 当年长的米开来遇到年轻的Mikele，他们首先要解决的问题却是发情期。





	Back to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> 米开来的水仙。
> 
> 双O发情，两个小可爱一起玩道具。

棕发的Mikele看着十年后的自己，金发的、时近中年的、涂着厚重眼影的自己。  
米开来也在看着他。他的自我介绍坦率而荒唐，但他非常确定Mikele会相信这套说辞，因为他们的灵魂都是同样的冒险主义、天真、异想天开。  
Mikele摸着下巴看了看对面与他面容极为相似的人，问道：“我们成了摇滚巨星了吗？”  
米开来耸了耸肩膀，摊开手。  
“没有，但《摇滚莫扎特》仍然值得，那是一个奇迹。”  
于是Mikele笑了起来——他信了，正如米开来所预料的那样。  
“啊，所以找我帮忙不是一个坏主意，我们的发情期要到了，而我是您最了解的人。”  
Mikele似乎很快想通了关窍，而米开来摇了摇头。金发的Omega亲了亲年轻的自己，语气带着玩笑般的不满。  
“我以为您也应该了解我，正如同了解自己一样。我来找您，当然是因为我想试一试和自己做的感觉。别说您没有那种玩具。”  
米开来歪过头去，舌尖舔过Mikele的嘴唇。柔软而干燥的触感贴着Mikele的皮肤磨蹭，混杂着哼笑的气音，像一千句暧昧的调笑。  
Mikele得承认，十年后的自己变得不同了。他说不上来，但是这个米开来更像一团积雨云，雷电、尘埃、水汽，一切都被掩藏在柔软的暗色的云团里。  
他眨眼，然后轻轻地“啊”了一声。  
这一声喉音在情欲的谱纸上留下了一个优美的、婉转的高音谱号。  
于是他们彼此拥抱着，为对方脱去了衣物。尽管赤裸对于两人来说都格外羞耻，他们相似的层叠外衣都说明了这一点。但如果是面对着另一个自己，一切则另当别论。  
Mikele剥开了年长者的外套，在他颈子上留了一个蜻蜓点水的吻，而米开来则更快一点。他已经扯开了棕发男孩的衬衫，咬上了对方的肩膀。  
“我一直想告诉你，你不必这么遮掩自己。”  
Mikele拎着米开来的领子，拉扯着对方靠近过来，在他嘴唇上舔了舔。  
“看来，收效甚微？”  
他们两个都笑了，嘴唇贴在一处彼此摩挲，很快演变成欲望的旋律，柔美地震荡开来。  
两具赤裸的身体忠实地表现着相似的美。年轻一些的肉体更瘦削，四肢纤长，而更成熟的肉体则展示出丰腴、柔软的胸腹，与依旧纤细的手臂与脚踝。苍白的皮肤被衣物严密地保护着，躲开了日光与烈风，倒显出一种不谙世事的天真意味。  
又或者，他们，Mikelangelo Loconte其人便正是这样天真而轻佻的女神。  
年轻人看起来还有些羞怯。他的目光悄悄飘开了，像被微风改变了航向的羽毛。而米开来捧起他的脸，深深地、深深地亲吻下去，舌尖撬开柔软的嘴唇，品尝起年轻的滋味。  
他一直是这样甘美的，每个米开来都是这样。他或者对此无知无觉，或者对此心知肚明，却又闭口不谈。但无人能否认，他是如此甜美又清澈，却激起他人最下流的欲望。  
柔嫩的舌尖纠缠在一起，彼此拉扯吮吸，彼此表露渴望。欲望在不知不觉中燃烧起来，当两具身体更亲密地挨碰住，当赤裸的手臂在赤裸的背后交叠，两人都轻轻颤了一下。  
毫无疑问，他们都很期待接下来要发生的事。

两个米开来开始为对方扩张。  
Mikele先去拿了润滑，但他没想到，年长的男人接过管状的润滑，却撑开了他的腿。羞怯的男孩往后躲，踝骨握在对方手里，软弱地抽动两下就停了。  
他们都喜欢这个。  
米开来的食指挤了进去。Mikele轻轻地抖了抖，张开了双腿，由着一根手指将润滑带进他的身体。他轻声地哼气，闭着眼睛等待米开来触碰到他的敏感点。他们是同一个人，对方理当对自己的身体了如指掌。  
米开来满足了他的愿望。中指和无名指先后探了进来，将年轻人撑开，三根手指在后穴里进出，让他变得更加湿润、更加放松。当Mikele逐渐可以接受进入的酸胀感，更甜蜜的触碰便降临了。米开来很快找到了他的、或者是自己的前列腺，指尖抵住轻微突起的位置按揉起来。Mikele忍不住开始呻吟，双腿内合，以挽留的姿态夹住了年长者的手腕。  
这对米开来而言，也是陌生而奇异的。他诚然对自己的身体格外熟悉，也不止一次用手指、用种种玩具取悦自己。但是，为另一个自己扩张，看着相似的年轻面庞露出享受的表情，仍然令他感到干渴。  
于是他轻轻地吞咽着，低下头去，亲亲年轻人的眼睛，将用了些许的润滑剂塞进对方手里。铝箔的包装在尾端被挤压着，稍微干瘪下去，而干瘪意味着另一种丰盈。  
他们的手指深深地探进对方的身体，湿漉漉的指节在对方肠道内进出、磨蹭。米开来虚压在年轻人的身上，单手撑着床头，胯部相贴，耸动身体。年轻的他青涩地回应着，并向他讨吻。他们如此深刻而温暖地彼此纠缠，简直像他记忆里切里尼奥拉的夏天。  
蝉鸣，和风，日照，鲜艳的半袖衬衫，酒精，音乐，和爱。  
他们轻声喘息起来，气音裹挟着亲吻间潮湿的水汽，自唇齿间涌出。年轻的Mikele声音更清越，简直像是浸在了浅浅的溪水里，米开来露出怀念的神情，吮住年轻人的舌尖。  
Mikele先拿出了手指。骨节缓慢地抽离，米开来的肠道热情地挽留着，半阖的双眼稍微睁开，俯视着身下的人。而另一个棕发的他结束了亲吻，侧过头去，舔了舔湿漉漉的手指。  
“我们又不是只为了用手指。”  
Mikele提醒了年长的金发男人。米开来也收回了手，撑着床单，翻身躺在了Mikele身边。他拉着年轻人的手亲了亲，舌尖勾起，舔过大男孩的手心，等着年轻人拿出熟悉的玩具。  
“啊，那要麻烦您了。”  
棕发的男孩翻了他一眼，缩回左手，半趴到床边的位置，从床底下拽出一个不大的箱子。这是他们的小秘密，装满了罪恶的欢乐。Mikele半是埋怨地把玩具塞进米开来手里，咬了咬嘴唇。  
“就好像您不知道它在哪似的。”  
米开来伸手抚过男孩的脸颊，忍不住凑上去，在男孩唇边留了个浅淡的吻。他从不知道年轻的自己是这样可爱，青涩又大胆，羞怯又热情。或许可爱的并非十年前的自己，而是年轻本身，就像初夏时节里原野上绽放的野花，有时胜过名贵品种的玫瑰。  
他握住男孩交给他的双头玩具，弯折成适宜的弧度。仿真的冠状沟在他掌心反复刮蹭。米开来抬眼看了看棕发男孩，伸出舌尖舔舔顶端，便为玩具仔细涂起润滑。沾着润滑剂的手指圈住略带褶皱的柱体撸动，自顶端的淋下的半透明液体便均匀地抹开，在室内灯光下隐隐泛起水色。  
接着，Mikele的手挨住了他。男孩做得很仔细，指尖熨帖地围成了环，修剪整齐的指甲紧密地挨蹭着米开来，传递着亲昵的氛围。米开来的小指勾起蹭了蹭男孩，而男孩羞怯地扭过了脸，只是打开双腿，向更年长的金发男人暗示着身体内的渴望。  
米开来倾身上前，吻住了他。仿真质地的硅胶玩具缓缓打开了男孩的身体，阴茎头挤了进去，又向更深的位置探索过去。  
Mikele看起来已经很适应这种游戏了。他稍微抬起了腰，臀部拱起，方便米开来手里的玩具能够进得更深，瘦削的脚掌陷进床单。柱体间分布的褶皱每蹭过敏感点，都会激得年轻人颤抖起来，发出轻软的呜咽。他本能地抱紧了更年长的自己，手指在对方脊背间无意识地摸索起来。Omega的欲望正被不断地唤醒，腔穴热烈地绞紧了，渴望被进得更深。  
这时，米开来停下了动作。贪吃的男孩不满地睁开眼，却看到金发的男人改变姿势，跨骑在他腰上，扶住了撸在体外的半截玩具。  
“您准备好了吗？”  
他这样问着，缓缓沉下腰，早已湿软诱人的后穴含住了玩具顶端，慢慢吃了下去。两人极相近的信息素在房间内悄然弥散开来，浅淡的味道却让身体更加渴望来自对方的抚慰与刺激。  
当米开来终于坐到了底部，两人不约而同发出一声甜蜜的叹息。米开来亲了亲棕发男孩的喉结，稍微挺直了腰，好让玩具压住肠道内的敏感点。没等Mikele完全适应，他就撑起双腿，骑跨上男孩的大腿根部，热情地摇晃起腰部。  
肠道内的玩具被带动着抽送起来，Mikele猝不及防，忍不住低低叫了一声，蜷起了腿。可弯曲的双腿又被虚压着，因而无法弯折到极限，只能再次勉强地伸直了，苍白的脚尖绷直，像极了漂亮的芭蕾舞者在舞台上不断旋转。可怜的男孩只有双手是自由的，于是十指便握住了米开来的手，他还在试图调整呼吸，可绵软的呻吟只随着异物的抽插更加破碎。  
米开来恶劣地舔了舔嘴唇，得意地笑起来。他半阖着眼睛，笑声与呻吟的气音夹缠不清，如纠结一处的藤蔓，彼此连接成浑浊不清的翠色。他也在戏弄中尝到了甜头，肠肉便更加贪婪地咬紧了玩具，吮吸着无生命的硅胶玩具，试图得到得再多一些。敏感点在身体的起伏中不断被碾过，尽管他还想做得再久些，可双腿已经软得不像样了。  
所以他伏低了身体，屁股里的玩具因此稍微抽出些许，仿真的褶皱刮蹭着肠壁，逼出两人连串的呻吟。他放开了Mikele，双手自肋下穿过，抱住年轻的男孩，两具炽热的肉体便毫无阻隔地紧紧在一起。勃起的阴茎也互相挨蹭、挤压。两人因这过分的接触而头晕目眩，快感像过量的烈酒，灌进清亮的喉咙。  
Mikele轻轻吞咽一下，撑起身体，磨蹭着斜坐起来。他们于是更像彼此拥抱着，相对而坐了。这次，年轻的男孩先试探着动了起来，更纤瘦的身体撑起了另一个自己，给予着暧昧的报偿。他们错过脸，互相亲吻着肩膀与颈子，米开来托住他的后颈，让身体更加紧密地贴合了，硬起的乳尖也互相磨蹭着，激起阵阵颤栗。  
两人几乎完全陷入了无可自拔情欲，Omega的身体熟练地吞吐着玩具，甚至还觉得不够。性征带来的本能使得他们互相抚慰起来，以相似的笨拙方式抚摸对方的后腰与胸口。彼此的触碰如此熟悉，却又来自他人，微妙的耻感虏获了年轻的男孩，他捏紧了米开来的肩膀迷乱地扭动，却又被对方在肩上留下了吻痕。  
“再……再快一点……”  
Mikele小声地请求着，丝毫没有察觉自己变得多么湿润。穴口挤出的湿滑体液蹭湿了床单，纯白的颜色洇出一块暗色。他的腰慢慢塌下来，反弓着身体，感受另一个自己的律动。米开来在他身上起伏，假阴茎便在动作之间来回抽送。  
金发的男人看起来没有Mikele那么狼狈。他的额头沁出汗来，尽管同样被欲望俘虏，可尚且能够挺送身体，带动着玩具反复进出。湿润的体液打湿了两人下腹的耻毛，卷曲的棕色毛发彼此磨蹭，阴茎胀起跳动，顶端渗出前液，又被龟头顶着小腹蹭开。  
米开来亲了亲Mikele的脸颊，全然放松了身体，任由重量坠压向男孩的下腹。玩具重重地撞进Mikele的肠道，几乎就要顶开生殖腔，而更年长的自己问出了更恶劣的问题，羞得男孩哽咽一声，咬紧了嘴唇。  
“震动的遥控呢，我的Cocozza？”  
就知道瞒不过这家伙。Mikele挤出一声哭叫，抓过棉芯的枕头捂在脸上。年轻的男孩还不太习惯这个，震动的快感先一步在脑海里回放起来。米开来还恶意地摇晃腰胯，更激得他说不出话，甚至连呻吟都断断续续的，只顾着收了腿夹紧米开来的腰，好把玩具再吞得深些。  
米开来也并没有打算等男孩缓过神来。他看起来游刃有余，可欲望同样灼烧着他的神经，经岁月雕琢过的身体甚至更加敏感，而男孩一味抱紧他，迷乱地蹭动着，粗长柱体间满布的褶皱便不断擦过敏感的突起。快感来得无迹可循，几声不受控制的尖叫被挤出喉咙，他只得努力按住男孩，自己去床头的抽屉里找那个小遥控器。  
如果忽略他手臂的酸软，找到淡粉色的小开关简直再轻松不过了。米开来很庆幸自己并不轻易改变小玩具的归置，当开关攥进他手里的时候，两个Omega立刻表现出极为相似的渴求。他们不约而同地紧张起来，停住动作，而后穴里则分泌出更多体液。两人紧贴的皮肤之间已经黏腻得不成样子了。  
“那么，我要打开了。”  
米开来这样说着，而Mikele亲吻了他的耳朵，一声绵软的哭叫自嘴唇与耳廓摩擦的间隙溢出。  
这一切对年轻的男孩来说都太过了，他还没能习惯这一切。另一个自己太过了解他，又如此体贴而甜蜜，每一处敏感点都被对方玩弄于股掌之间。接下来，米开来也会抚弄他的乳尖，会舔舐他的锁骨吗？震动会毁掉他们最后的理智，两个Omega只会饥渴地拼命夹紧屁股，为一个玩具打开生殖腔。  
就在Mikele开始分神的时候，米开来的指尖顶开了震动的开关。年长的Omega完全没有给Mikele留下任何适应的机会，直接将震动模式推到了最高一档，而双头龙带来的快感比Mikele所能想象到的极致还要过分。硅胶材质的假阴茎疯狂震动起来，原本安静停留于腔穴内的玩具化身为凶恶的巨兽，顶端贴住生殖腔的入口，而柱体撑满了肠道，不断碾磨着全部敏感点。  
Mikele尚且试图抵抗，而更年长的意大利人则完全放弃了。他搂抱着年轻的自己半躺下来，更为丰腴的双臂缠上纤瘦的颈子，小腿勾住男孩的小腿。毫无疑问，他已经筋疲力竭，只消一个亲热的吻，或是几下轻浮的抚弄，便能把他推进高潮。  
而他们——无论哪个米开来——都是非常慷慨的。Mikele吻住了另一个自己的唇。这感觉极为微妙，明知对方同样是自己，而却又切实地吮吸着另一个人的唇，和他的舌头搅在一处，争夺灼热的气流和唾液。米开来此刻格外绵软，或许此前的抚慰已经耗尽了他的力量，一旦松懈下来，便只知道伸着舌头请求吮吻和爱，要求Mikele更深刻地爱他。热液在他们的身体间流淌，Mikele动情地把玩着年长者的乳尖，指尖按住顶端反复拨弄，而米开来随着琴弦的颤动坠落进情欲的云端。  
他们热乎乎地挨在一起，彼此磨蹭着，若有似无的默契与羁绊将两人的欲望紧紧联结起来。米开来先达到了高潮，他哭着抱紧了年轻人的肩颈，发出低哑的哭喘，几乎没办法呼吸了。更多体液被玩具带出来，蹭湿了Mikele的大腿，他的穴口沾了一圈白沫，耻毛粘成缕，贴在小腹、阴茎和鼠蹊上。  
Mikele也并不比对方好到哪里去。他几乎就要到了，高潮如甜蜜的禁果引诱着他，引诱着年轻的男孩向欲望屈服。只是他看起来仍不大甘心，似乎就这样被俘虏是一件并不光彩的事。他像个遭受侵犯的处女似的紧紧夹着双腿，只在最难耐的时候轻轻呻吟两声。  
这年轻人需要米开来的帮助，于是他勉强将自己从高潮的快感里稍微分离，又或者，金发的意大利人所作出的一切动作，只不过是为了下意识追求更多快感。但总之，他挪动着身体，格开了Mikele的膝盖，肉感的大腿磨蹭着，将玩具顶得更深。  
野兽般的性玩具攻破了Mikele的最后一层防线；当然，也有米开来的。硕大的阴茎头顶入了生殖腔，钝圆的顶端以残忍的方式挤开柔软的瓣膜，将仿真的形状塞进那为受孕准备的温床。疼痛——所以Mikele所缺少的正是这个——以混杂着快感的疼痛，作为占有与掌控的证据。他是一个Omega，他理当被掌控，成为他人的所有物。少经触碰的深处被玩具顶住，过于直接的震动直接搅乱了两人的大脑，四肢百骸也全然被酥麻的快感控制着，只知道彼此拥抱，享受彻底的高潮了。屁股里的淫液彻底玷污了床单，但没有人还会在乎这可替代的纯棉织物。  
玩具仍然在震动。  
两个漂亮的Omega完全沉沦于性欲，赤裸的肉体交叠、蠕动，他们把玩着彼此同样挺翘的臀肉，掰开臀瓣好让玩具进得更深，手指在白腻的软肉间留下指印。甜蜜的呻吟肆无忌惮地在狭窄的空间内弥散开来，本能将两个Omega拖入发情的深渊。  
哭泣、尖叫、性欲、快感、高潮……淫荡的欲望占有了两个米开来。他们紧贴着挺动身体，终于成为了两只贪婪交媾的母兽，渴求更多的满足，渴求有人射进去，渴求成为不存在的母亲与妻子，却只能不断坠入更深的空虚。  
那正是Mikelangelo Loconte，是这漂亮婊子本该是的样子。


End file.
